Vaccine
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Tala’s sick, and Bryan can’t really deal with it. So he calls in an old friend. How much can this friend help and what’s wrong with him? !Rated only for the cruses and the name calling.!


**I wrote this awhile ago when the computers were down and now I'm typed it up and I'm posting it.**

**Summary: **_Tala's sick, and Bryan can't really deal with it. So he calls in an old friend. How much can this friend help and what's wrong with him?_

Vaccine

Tala sat on the bathroom floor absolutely miserable. It was three days since Kai left from his visit from Japan to Russia. Not only did the brooding Russian miss him, he was sick. He allowed himself to lie and say it was only because Kai left when he knew he was practically asking for it when he kept leaving the house with no coat. One of the things Kai had yelled at him for.

"You still puking?" Bryan's voice called from the other side of the door. "I can't come in until you're done. It's just disgusting. I never smelt or saw anything so vile before." Once again Tala lost the contents of his stomach into the toilet. "No," Bryan spoke quickly after hearing it. "I guess you're not. I'll come back soon."

"You better get in here and help me." Tala ordered as he tried to stand but ended up giving up as he almost fell. He looked pathetic. Bryan just stood there staring at the door amazed as Tala softly spoke, "Bryan, please."

Bryan opened the door to see the horrid sight that is Tala. When he threw up once he missed the toilet, Tala looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was amazingly paler than usual, almost an olive green sort of color. "That sucks." Bryan spoke avoiding looking at the toilet. He easily picked up Tala. He had lost a good twenty to forty pounds. "You're a mess."

"Yeah," The redhead breathed feebly, draped over his grey haired friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Bry." He managed to squeak out as he was laid down on his bed.

The older of the two was worried for his redheaded friend. He knew Tala would never show that he was sick unless it was impossible to hide. It was worse today than it was yesterday. Tala went to make himself tea and as he picked up the cup he dropped it, the cup was just empty though. He just stared at it, like he was surprised. Bryan and Spencer were in the kitchen with him at that time. They had made fun of him yesterday during the happening but now, they just plain felt sorry.

Bryan looked at the boy he had just put to bed. "Tala, you want me to get you anything?" The redhead simply shook his head with a faint smile. This worried Bryan.

The grey haired boy stood there looking to his once strong and healthy friend. "Bry," The younger Russian started. "If I die-"

Bryan just rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You're not going to die."

"But if I do!" Tala managed to yell back in an exhausted that was when Bryan knew it was serious. "Please, let Kai know what I told you. You know _everything_."

The healthy Russian left the room soon after, he was still astonished. Taka feared he was going to die? Bryan wondered how accurate one could be in that condition about feeling death. It was time to make a phone call.

The next morning Tala woke up to a cold hand on his forehead. It was a good sensation for the boy. "It's okay Bryan, go back to bed. I just feel worse today." He went to roll over but was pulled to lie on his back.

"I think its best you don't move." Bryan spoke sounding kind of terrified and in a very urgent tone.

The redhead opened his eyes to see Kai with a syringe in his very arm. "Ah, who the hell gave him that?" Tala screamed too weak to fight Bryan off of him. The grey haired Russian held Tala still and kept him in place until it was fully injected. "You guys, what did you do? I know I'm weak but you didn't have to kill me because of it." He was very wrong and very confused.

"No," Bryan spoke defensively. "We're not killing you." The tallest in the room spoke quickly. He really didn't want his friend thinking that.

Kai set the syringe on the night table. There was a bottle on the night table as well as a glass of water. "Take two of these, every four hours. Drink this," Kai stood blankly handing Tala the glass of water. "As much as possible, and whatever you do, do not get up unless it's absolutely necessary. None of that, you're just stretching your legs bullshit." Hiwatari was very strict about the rules of getting better.

"Okay," Tala said with an annoyed tone. "What the hell did you inject me with, Kai?"

The Japanese boy glared at his redheaded Russian friend. "A flu vaccine and you're lucky I got one, it's bad this year. They don't just let anyone take them home. But your dumbass refuses to see a doctor. So I ran back to play house with you guys." Kai was really angry. "Do you know how much it costs to get a last minute ticket from a booked flight? Do you know how hard it is to get a flu vaccine to take home, and deal with your stupidity and ignorance?" Don't get Tala wrong, he loved that Kai came back to save his life and he was grateful, but now he had to deal with Kai's crap.

"I'm sorry." The redhead mumbled looking at his bed sheets. He took the medication that Bryan handed to him. After receiving a death glare form Kai as he went to put down his water, he just finished the water instead.

Kai pointed to the empty glass. "Get him more water." Bryan obeyed. Once he left the room Kai collapsed in the chair next to the bed and laid his head on Tala's torso. "You know what was worse than the flight, the shot, the money spent and you?"

Tala was afraid to ask as he looked at Kai noticing his weird behavior. "What?" He asked as normally as he could.

Kai lifted his head. "I was so scared." The bluenette let his head fall back down on Tala's chest. "What the fuck is your problem?" Kai snapped his face up to look at Tala's. "Not going to a doctor, that's stupid." The Japanese boy left the room, fuming.

Tala laid there very confused. Bryan came in with the water, Tala took it and just so he wouldn't get yelled at again he drank half. He glared at the door across the hall, where Kai had disappeared to. It was the third bedroom out of the four. That was Kai's and always would be if Tala had anything to do with it.

Kai didn't get further than the door. He closed it and slid down on his back against the door. He held his head; he didn't understand the whole day yesterday, it was the scariest thing in his life. Boris, Voltaire, Tyson being king of the world, none of those things was near as scary as hearing Bryan on the phone. He remembered the past day.

_**Kai answered his cell phone seeing it was his Russian home phone number. "Yeah?" He asked as he was sitting by the river not far from Tyson's. There were so many memories there.**_

"_**Tala's talking crazy. He is really sick for-well ever since you left. It gets worse every day he can't even walk. I don't know what to do." Bryan spoke in a rushed voice with a truly worried tone.**_

_**It his Kai like lightening stuck a foot away. "I'll come home tomorrow. Make him rest for now." He hung up and got up quickly heading for the airport. He'd force Tala to go to the hospital if he couldn't figure it out himself. He was completely speechless; there was nothing he could really do for Tala. He wanted to get rid of the feeling of losing the Russian. It made his stomach turn and his head spin, but worse of all the pounding and throbbing in his chest got worse with every thought of loosing said redhead.**_

Now he sat a room away from a bad flu victim that was now sleeping, thanks to Bryan's company. The five of them were like a very small and dysfunctional family. As he walked into Tala's room he found a million reasons to leave the country all together. There was no actual reason to stay in Russia. Tala would be fine in maybe a week.

The redhead's eyes shot open. Kai could tell that either he was faking sleeping or he had just been scared to death. "You need something?" Hiwatari asked quickly covering up how worried he was.

"No." Tala simply stayed and turned over. He had been about to doze off when he felt a hand on his forehead. "I'm fine." He spoke lying with his eyes closed not wanting to be touched by cold things.

The bed didn't move at all. Tala turned and looked to see Kai sitting in the chair again. "Go to sleep, you need rest, dumbass." The Japanese boy glared at his Russian friend.

"Alright, Kai." The redhead was smiling as he flipped back over. This was why he loved Kai so much. He worried about everyone and was so honest, but was still mean and grouchy no matter what. "I love you too, Kai."

"Hn." The bluenette grunted with a smile.

**So what do you think, tell me? I'd love to know, good or bad? **


End file.
